Ever After
by WhItE RaBbIt101
Summary: Kagome was a princess engaged to Kouga, heir of the Eastern Lands. But was unbelievably in love with InuYasha, a servant slave to Koga’s family. Then one day a giant, with only Kouga and InuYasha able to find and save her, kidnapped Kagome. Smmery sucks,
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was a princess engaged to Kouga, heir of the Eastern Lands. But was unbelievably in love with InuYasha, a servant/ slave to Koga's family. Then one day a monster, with only Kouga and InuYasha able to find and save her, kidnapped Kagome.

A/N: this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely confidential. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods. And I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter one

_Shadows of the past return _

Kagome was in deep, deep shit and she knew it. Kouga had proposed to her just before he left and was expecting her answer within a week. She sighed as she walked out onto her balcony looking out across the open ocean. She loved the ocean she always had, it was the only thing that calmed her down and made her relax.

Even when Kagome was back at her home she had loved the ocean. When she had met him, it was the ocean that brought them together, it was the ocean that reminded her of him. Him, the one she had loved with all her heart.

"_Why? Why must you go now? You are safe here!" Kagome said with trying to hold back the tears._

"_shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't cry love. You know I hate it when you do" he said as he held her close while cupping her face in his hand. "I love you, you know I do. But I have to back to help my people."_

"Why dose there have to be war? Why can't people just leave well enough alone?" the tears now flowed freely from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She looked up into the deep golden amber orbs of his eyes hopping beyond hope that he would change his mind. But to her dismay all he did was sadly shake his head, his silver hair swaying with each movement that he made.

"I don't know, but you mustn't worry. I will be bake soon." He wiped her eyes with his thumb looking deep into her eyes.

"But what if something happens?" Fear and sadness filled Kagome's voice.

"Don't worry, what ever happens I will come back to you" he then reached into his pocket and took out a small, silver locket. He took her hand and gently opened it and placed the locket in it. "I will always come back for you. As long as you have this am I with you." Then with that he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Kagome brought her hand to her neck and held the locket. She hadn't taken it off once in fear of loosing it.

"My lady, you are requested to come to the thrown room. The worriers are back from the war, and being lead by the prince Kouga." Her maid said quickly as she had entered without permission, or knocking. Kagome was used to this bye now, but it still drove her crazy. Sighing she followed the overly excited maid to the door where the maid bowed ad followed Kagome down to the thrown room.

He was being pulled through the doors of a huge gate, shackled at the hands and feet. He had given up his little battle between the guards for now, but the guards knew that if they let their guard down they would be dead in an instant. After all he was the only worrier who had taken on their prince and almost win, well he would of they hadn't helped.

"Faster shit face" one of the guards growled and pushed him forward to receive a glare and death promise. He didn't dare try anything with so many people around. He was an idiot, but not that big of an idiot. "HURRY" the guard yelled at him again. He was one of the 20 or so survivors from the war, and knew that he was going to either be killed or put into slavery, most likely the first one though. "Move it!" that was it, the first moment that he could he was going to kill this guard.

Kagome sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Kouga again. It wasn't that she didn't like him because she did. In fact she thought that he was quite attractive and kind and caring, but she just didn't feel that way about him. Then came what she was dreading as the doors swung open and in walked Kouga in all of his glory.

"Kagome my darling, oh how I have missed you!" Kouga exclaimed as he ran up to her and held her in a tight embrace.

"I missed you too" Kagome lied as she hugged him back. To her relief he let her go and led her down the steps of the top thrones

"Look every one" he said as he led her to the front of the makeshift group "I have brought you some of their best fighters and leaders. We haven't won the war yet, but with them here we have a better chance." All of the people in the room cheered loudly as Kouga beamed. Kagome just found herself disgusted and uncomfortable with the thing. "Take a look Kagome" Kouga said as he pointed to the dog demons.

Kagome did as she was told and stood in shock of what she saw. Her hart raced and she felt like she was out of breath. "Kagome?" Kouga asked a bit concerned about her. One of the prisoners was just looking at her. "Kagome?" Kouga asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

"InuYasha" was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hope you like it so far. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so no flames please! Anyway on with the story! also R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely confidential. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Chapter two

_To save a life_

Kagome! It was she, but it couldn't be. He had left her in her kingdom safe and sound. How the hell did she end up here? This was the last place that he wanted her to be, and in that scrawny wolf's arms! He thought that she loved him! What was going on, all he wanted was answers, but she looked as confused and surprised as him.

Kagome just stood there in total shock until Kouga stepped in front of her and shook her repeatedly asking if she was ok.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out for a minute," Kagome said trying to hide the fact that she new InuYasha.

"It is ok my darling, it happens." Kouga said smiling down at her. Kagome just smiled back kindly, hoping that he would buy it like he always did. The prisoner looked stunned. Why was Kagome acting so friendly with the wolf? All he knew was that he was about to destroy the wolf, prince or not.

Kouga then turned to look at the prisoners, especially the one with silver hair. In a deep commanding voice Kouga said to his court "these are the prisoners of the kingdom that has challenged us, the Kingdom that we have won against." Kouga paused while the whole room cheered again a lot louder this time. Kagome couldn't keep her curiosity in anymore.

"What will happen to them?" Kouga just smiled at her giving Kagome the chills.

"Most will be used as bartering, so that we can get our own comrades back." Kagome was a little relived, but what came next was what made her heart stop. "The rest will either be made to do manual labor."

Before Kagome could respond one of the guards spoke up "sir, what about this one with the silver hair, he killed almost 150 of our men. Surly some one like this mustn't be merely put into manual labor. There must be something worse that we can do to him?" this guard had it in for him didn't he? That was it, the moment no one was looking he was going to kill him.

"ahhhhhh, yes _that _one." Kouga said with obvious disgust. "He was one who killed many of our brothers, and must be stopped at all costs. That one will be killed"

The whole entire room burst in cheers again while Kagome just stood in silent shock. How could Kouga do this, she knew who the man in front of her was and she had to do something fast. The prisoner just stood there groaning, he knew it was going to happen, but so soon? The guards started to take him away when suddenly the room echoed with the sound of one person's voice.

"STOP" Kagome yelled as she had taken several steps forward. Kouga just stared in shock, how could Kagome just do that. The entire room was quite in a heartbeat and just stared at her. "You can't do this" Kagome said trying as hard as she could to keep from loosing her temper.

The guard looked at Kouga for an answer to this girls mysterious behavior. Kouga swallowed hard and said "Kagome dear, what has gotten into you? This man had killed many of our people and brothers. Surly he must be punished, he is dangerous and a huge threat to our people and must be destroyed."

"I understand what you are saying" Kagome answered with a little nod.

"Then why are you doing this?" Kagome was quickly trying to think up something, anything that would save the prisoners life.

"Kagome?" Kouga urged try to get her to speak.

"Would you kill a man who has saved my life?" Kagome quickly said.

"What do you mean?" Kouga quickly asked, getting mad and worried about her at the same time.

"Well before the war, when I was in my kingdom, I almost drowned in a river by the castle. You see I had waded in to deep and the undercurrent knocked me down. If he wasn't there I would have drowned." Kagome quickly said.

"Is this true Inu Kuso" Kouga asked the silver haired prisoner.

"Of course it is scrawny wolf." The prisoner said. The prisoner knew Kagome was trying to save him, even if she was with that wolf.

Kouga scowled and looked down at the prisoner and was about to strike a killing blow when Kagome grabbed his hand and said, "His name is InuYasha, and didn't you tell me that is against the law to kill one who had saved the one heir's bride?" Everyone knew what this meant, but if she could save InuYasha it was worth it.

"Dose that mean…" Kouga asked with hopeful eyes.

"If you stay true to that law." Kagome answered. She really didn't want to marry Kouga, but right now all she was concerned about was saving InuYasha's life.

"What the fucking hell!" InuYasha yelled, Kagome was giving herself to the wimpy wolf to save _him_.

"Watch your mouth!" the guard yelled at him about to hit him when Kouga said "Don't! You know the law, but because of his actions I won't carry though with the full law. He will indeed be allowed to live, but he will become a slave. He will do what I say, when I say, how I say. He will not be allowed to have any means of escaping slavery. The only way he will be free is if I tell him that he can, or death. Dose that work with you Kagome?"

"Yes it, dose" Kagome was just happy that InuYasha was going to be allowed to live and that she had saved him.

"Slave, if you except then you live, if you don't you die. It is up to you."

InuYasha smiled evilly, he was going to make this wolfs life living hell. "I except on one condition"

"You do not seam to be in the position for bargaining, Inu Kuso." Kouga growled.

"ohhhh, but on the contrary. Do you really want the one who saved her life to be put to death?" InuYasha gestured to Kagome with his head, never loosing eye contact with Kouga.

Kouga gave InuYasha a death glare and said "Continue"

"My condition is that I get an hour alone every day with Kagome. This means privacy with no spying. Of course she must agree with it." Kouga was about to say hell to everything and kill this dog, but before he could Kagome answered.

"It is fine, as long as I am able to call for anything with two guards outside if need be." Kagome didn't want that at all. All she wanted was for her and InuYasha to get away from here and always be together.

"Kagome, if this is what you wish I will not fight it. But if I find that he has done anything to you all deals will be broken and he will be put to death. Is this understood my dear?"

"Of course" Kagome answered with a small nod.

"And you slave"

"Crystal" InuYasha said with an evil smile on his face. He was going to be with Kagome and he was going to torture the wolf. He couldn't wait to start.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hope you like it so far. Thank you to all of my reviewers, i really appreciate it! if you want me to include anything, or have any ideas please tell me! i will try to include it, anyway read and review! enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely confidential. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Chapter Three

_Why did you?_

Kagome sat on her bed in her room looking out at the ocean. She was replaying the events of yesterday in her mind when a knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Me Lady, it is time to she the salve." Her maid said from behind the door. Kagome also heard a grunt, know that InuYasha didn't like the slave part.

"Let him in." Kagome answered, trying to hide the happiness in her voice. The door opened and in walked InuYasha. His long silver hair tied in a low ponytail to keep it out of the way. He had on the traditional out fit of a slave, which Kagome knew he had put up a fight to put on. It was a loose fitting white shirt with a string tie at the low cut neck. The shirt was tucked into tight fitting brown pants with a lighter brown sash around the waist. Then there was dark brown knee high boots to complete then ensemble. (A/N sounds like he looks like a pirate)

As InuYasha walked past the maid into the room, she gave him an evil warning look. InuYasha, used to it by now, just shrugged it of. After all it happened every day.

"You may leave us now" Kagome said to the maid. The maid nodded politely and walked out of the room mumbling something about inu hanyos being untrustworthy filthy creatures. InuYasha just stood there his little white ears twitching as if they were upset and on the verge of killing the woman. When the door closed InuYasha found a pair of arms around him and someone's face buried in his back.

"ohhhh, InuYasha how I have missed you" came Kagome's muffled voice from his back. InuYasha didn't turn around or respond to her embrace. All he did was look at her and ask "then why are you with that mangy fur ball?" obvious jealousy and dislike coming form his voice.

Kagome let him go and led him to the edge of the bed. "We need to talk," she calmly said while sitting down. " I know that damn it!" InuYasha said while grabbing her shoulders.

"InuYasha, I am not here by choice," Kagome said trying to calm him down.

"Then why the hell are you here! And with that wolf! Kagome I thought that…." InuYasha had a truly hurt look on his face, on that Kagome had almost never seen.

"InuYasha please sit down and I will tell you." Kagome said patting the bed next to her. Sighing InuYasha let her go and sat down.

"Ok this is how it happened. It was shortly after you left one of Kouga's messengers came to my father's palace and said that Kouga was looking for a bride. Well naturally my father thought that it would be a good idea to send me to be Kouga's wife." Kagome stopped and looked at InuYasha seeing his face soften a bit. InuYasha nodded for her to continue. Sighing Kagome continued with the story.

"Well there were a couple others girls that came to become Kouga's wife, and with my luck I am the only one that he notices and proposes. Then being him he leaves to go to war, but not before he says that I have to give an answer to the proposal by the end of the month." Kagome stopped again looking at InuYasha, when he did nothing she continued on.

"Well then you show up and the only thing that I could think of at the moment to save your life was to agree to the proposal."

InuYasha looked her in the eye and said, "You did that to save my life?" InuYasha was in complete disbelief and guilt. Here he thought that she didn't love him anymore and left to be with the wolf, but here she was being with the wolf so that he could live.

Kagome nodded, she was happy that he didn't mad any more. But there was something else in his eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked.

InuYasha nodded, looking down to his lap. "Its just that…"

"You thought that I left you." Kagome finished for him. InuYasha just nodded, he could never keep something from Kagome. Somehow she always new when he was. "Don't worry about it, we are together again and that is all that matters."

"Kagome, why did you do that?" InuYasha asked, not getting over the fact that Kagome had basically given her freedom for his life.

Kagome then grabbed him. Pulling him into a tight embrace that InuYasha didn't hesitate to respond to. Suddenly the smell of salt hit his nose.

"Kagome, shhhhh. Don't cry. There is nothing to cry about." InuYasha said trying to calm her down.

"It's just that, how can we be together if I am now promised to Kouga?" Kagome choked out between sobs.

"Soon, we will run away. Just you and me, then we will be together."

"But when, how?" Kagome was about to break into another round of tears, when InuYasha said "Soon, when I gain a bit more trust and they think that I wont try anything we will run. Don't worry love we will run together and never be separated again."

"I wish that things didn't have to be this way, I love you."

"So do I love, so do I"

Kouga paced in his room, counting the minutes till he could get that pathetic dog out of _his_ Kagome's room and out of her site. This whole arrangement was upsetting to Kouga. If Kagome was to be his wife why was she spending her time with _that thing_?

"Master it is time" a voice said from outside of his room. 'Finally' Kouga thought 'It is about time.'

Kouga quickly went down the hall to Kagome's room and knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door to see Kagome sitting in a chair by the balcony. She was enjoying the breeze and had InuYasha standing next to her holding a tray with a drink and some snacks on it. 'Well at least nothing happened' Kouga thought with a bit of happiness.

"Well now, I think that the time is up now. So why don't you go down stairs and clean the floors now slave. InuYasha gave him a dirty look, but sat down the tray on a near by table and walked out of the room. As he passed Kouga, Kouga whispered, "Just wait slave. You will get what you deserve."

InuYasha just smiled evilly and kept walking. With InuYasha out of the room Kouga closed the doors and walked over to Kagome.

"Are you ok? Did he try anything?" Kouga asked fast and kind of hard for Kagome to understand.

Kagome smiled and said, "He was a perfect gentleman. All he did was talk with me and held my tray for me."

Kouga was happy, but upset at the same time. He was hopping that the mutt would try something, and then he would be able to put the dog to rest. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive" Kagome just smiled. The last thing that she wanted was for him to know the truth. "You don't have to worry. Every thing is fine, but I would like some time alone now. If that is ok with you of course?" Kagome knew that if she buttered it up Kouga would do almost whatever she asked.

"Of course, of course. You need your rest; after all there is the wedding planning that must be done and I want it to be to your perfection." Kouga said as he pushed back her dark raven hair back. 'Works every time' Kagome thought.

Kagome just smiled sweetly to Kouga as he left. When he was gone the smile disappeared as she walked over to her bed and fell down in to the beautiful light pink sheets. Lying there she looked around her room, which was truly beautiful. It looked like something from Arabian Nights. The bed had see through tinted pink curtains with a dark brown bed. The room had a yellowish tint and columns as an entrance to the balcony. Between the columns were more of see through tinted pink curtains.

On the wall by her bed was a dark brown nightstand. There were double doors and a brown hand crafted vanity, with matching chair. Kagome sighed as she looked around and thought to her herself 'When did my life get so confusing?'

With this thought and every thing else that was going on in her life Kagome fell into a deep fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't know how long this story will go on, but i am having fun with it. I hope that everyine who reads it likes it! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely confidential. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Chapter Four

_The Man From The North_

InuYasha awoke with a start. Quickly sitting up he looked around him. He had a feeling that something wasn't right and these feelings were normally right on. What ever it was he shrugged it off, after all he wanted to get a little more sleep before he had to continue with the cleaning duties.

That morning started out interesting for Kouga. He had woken up and had a lovely breakfast severed by the mutt. Kouga hated InuYasha with a passion, and it wasn't for what he did in the war to Kouga's troops. It was that fact that InuYasha was a dog demon and Kouga was a wolf demon, which obviously wasn't a good mix. To top that off InuYasha was half human too, which only led to more dislike. The thought that Kagome was human never crossed Kouga's mind twice though.

Well, while severing Kouga his breakfast InuYasha had _accidentally_ spilled it all over Kouga. InuYasha responded with an _oops, I'm sorry it slipped_ act.This obviously didn't fool Kouga, but got a little laugh from Kagome across the table. Kouga had barley seen her smile through her stay at his castle and was a little happy with that.

Kouga went back up to his room and changed into a dark brown long, puffy by the shoulders shirt. It was embroidered with black and silver thread through out the sleeves and on the chest and back. Kouga had on a pair of dark brown knee high boots over black pants. He wasn't the most formal prince so he had his hair tied in a high ponytail and a dark brown headband. In the center of the head band embroidered in sliver was a little design.

Kouga was looking at himself in the mirror to see if his ponytail was crocked when a knock came on the door. "Sir, there is someone here to see you" a voice through the door said.

"Who is it?" Kouga asked obviously annoyed.

"I don't know sir, but he looks like he is from the north." The north was an extremely powerful area that was not the type to be messed with. The north also worshiped an unknown creature. Not even the demons knew what it was.

"I will be right there." Kouga answered and hurried down to meet the new person.

Kouga walked into the throne room and sat down. He wasn't to thrilled to see the messenger; after all one wrong move could start a war. "Allow him in." The guards opened the door and in walked a human, who obviously had a high opinion of himself.

He had on a dark orange shirt, with embroidered blood red rubies around the neck. He had on a brown belt and pants. The black knee high boots where made by obviously expensive leather.

"What have you come here for?" Kouga asked.

"I have been searching the land under the high lord's will for a certain girl." The man said with a mock bow.

"Oh, what kind of woman?" Kouga's interest was piped up. He was curious what this man was interested in.

"When I find her you we will know."

"Then how do you know when you find her?" Kouga asked getting a little bored with this man, and what did he want here. "And how dose this involve me?"

"Well, bring forth every young women in the castle and you will see." The man said. Kouga obviously was curious, but not a total idiot.

"I see no reason to do so. I find no reason why you should be here, so I think it would be wise if you left."

"Is that a threat?" the man asked with a little amusement in his voice.

"Not at all," Kouga answered "it is merely good advice."

"I see, well then I would take it that you won't mind if I look around?" the man was about to start walking, when Kouga's voice stopped him.

"That also wouldn't be a good idea." The threat obvious in Kouga's voice.

"Is that so." But before anyone could respond Kagome came into the room.

"Oh forgive me my lord, I didn't know that you were in conference." Kagome bowed and stood up in apology. She had on a dress that didn't cover her shoulders. It was light blue with silver highlights. The sleeves were long, but cut open in a slit so you could see that the true tight sleeves were dark blue. Around the waist was a silver cord for decoration, that tied in the front and the two ends went down to about where her ankles would be if you could see them. At the bottom of the dress was a silver hem. Her hair just down in particular style, but she had on a silver headband around her forehead with a small blue jewel hanging in the center. (A/N Think of the dress Buttercup wore in the Princess Bride)

When Kagome looked up her eyes went wide in fear when she looked at the man standing in front of Kouga. "Excuse me, I suddenly just remembered that I must go do something." She then quickly when t for the exit, but not before the man grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let her go!" Kouga yelled as he suddenly stood up. He was about to kill the man when a laugh stopped him. The man who had _his _Kagome by the arm was laughing.

"I have finally found you." The man said obvious happiness in his voice. "It has been a while, Kagome. The lord has missed you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you soo much! this is the first time that i have ever wrote a fight secen. i also want to apologizefor any grammer mistakes,spelling is my worst subject. i am also taking your ideas into consideration, so thank you for the ideas. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely confidential. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Also Santo is mine I made him up, so ha!

Chapter Five

_Kidnapped! _

InuYasha bent up from the floor, his poor tiered back hurting. Kouga had had him scrubbing floors all week and it was killing his back. His hands didn't hurt that much, after all the years that he had practiced sword fighting he was surprised that he could still feel anything in his hands. He was about to spit on the floor and call it quits for the day when he heard Kouga yell something. That didn't bother him, after all it happened every day. But the thing that got him was the scream of a young woman from the throne room, and InuYasha new that scream all to well.

InuYasha shot up like a built from a gun and ran down the hall to the throne room. One thought running through his mind, _Kagome hold on I'm coming._ When he got to the room he couldn't believe what he saw. There in the middle of the room was Kagome in that man's arms and Kouga standing there about to strike. It was when InuYasha took a closer look did he realize that the man had a knife to Kagome's neck.

"Santo you bastard! Let her go now!" InuYasha yelled at the man who had Kagome.

"Oh, if it isn't the little puppy. Long time no see InuYasha." Santo said.

"And it should have been a lot longer, now let her go! I am not going to tell you again!" InuYasha was on the verge of loosing it, wich was never a good thing.

"What the Hell is going on?" Kouga yelled. He was fed up with this, and this man 'Santo' seemed to know Kagome and InuYasha, which just made him even more upset. If he didn't some answers soon he couldn't promise that no one would be hurt.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with pleading eyes. She knew what Santo was here for. The only thing that surprised her was that he had found her so quickly. Kagome knew that she had to get away and fast, before Santo got her back to the Northern Land. For once Kagome was there she knew there was no chance of escaping.

Santo smiled, truly enjoying this. "I am sorry my lord that you haven't been informed that the Lord of the North is looking for this little girl. Well he was until now. I thought that you would have known."

"Well I didn't so tell me now, why is he looking for Kagome?" Kouga was about to blow his lid. After all Kagome was _his_ fiancé and she was in danger.So naturally the wolf part of him was kicking in.

"Why don't you ask the puppy over there that question? But in the mean time I have to get going. So now if you will excuse me, I will takethe girland be on my way." Santo was about to make his way to the door when a extremely upset hanyo came up behind him and grabbed him by the neck.

InuYasha lifted him up, grabbing Kagome at the same time and threw him into a near by wall, the knif sliding across the floor. This all happened so fast that no one, not even Kouga who could usually keep track of what was going on at high speeds, knew what had happened till after it happened.

With Kagome still in his arms InuYasha turned to Santo and said in a low threatening voice, "If you ever try to do that again I _will_ kill you!"

Santostood up like nothing had happened and smiled at InuYasha. If a normal human had hit the wall like that it would have killed them on impact.

"Now, now puppy," still smiling he started to walk towards InuYasha making InuYasha back away and growl a bit as he gently pushed Kagome behind him. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do. Well now I guess that the little puppy must be taught a lesson."

With that he reached behind his back and pulled out a counseled sword. Still smiling he lunged. InuYasha dodged, Kagome now bridle style in his arms and he wasn't about to put her down.He knew that if he put her down even once Santo would stop fighting him to kidnap her.

"Wolf!" InuYasha yelled. "Why don't you just stop staring and help me here?" InuYasha yelled. Kouga was always going on about how he would do any thing for Kagome, but now when the time came and Kagome needed help the wolf just stood there?

"I was just about to." Kouga replied while running towards the battle. while running he shook his head to wear of the shock at what was happening.

While Santo's back was turned towards InuYasha and Kagome Kouga made a swift kick to his head. Santo just lifted his head up and when he did Kagome screamed and dug her face into InuYasha's chest. Santo turned towards Kouga, his face covered in blood from the impact of the kick.

"That wasn't anice thing to do."he said. Every one was taken aback by Santo's actions.

'What is he?' Kouga wondered. This man couldn't be a demon, but then he couldn't be human. "Oh shit" was all Kouga said as Santo lunged at Kouga. InuYasha used this time to move Kagome to his back and grab a sword from a near by display.

"Hold on tight, and what ever happens do not let go of me" InuYasha whispered to her. All Kagome did in response was nod her head.

InuYasha then jumped toward Santo, Kouga already giving him a tough battle. InuYasha landed behind Santo and made a swipe with the sword that missed Santo by a mere centimeter.

"Puppy, why is Kagome still here?" Kouga yelled through the dodging and punching.

"Because he is after her and if I put her down he will kidnap her you idiot!" InuYasha yelled as he made another swipe. It was harder to swing with Kagome on his back, but he was still getting some goodones in.

Kouga had punched him several times hard enough to kill a normal human, but somehow this man was not just still alive but taking on both of them and keeping his ground. InuYasha swung again cutting off the low ponytail on the back of Santo's head.

Santo jumped back. Giving off an extremely evil eye said, "that is it, I am not playing any more."

Before anyone could act he jumped high in to the air and landed right behind InuYasha. Before InuYasha could move Kagome Santo grabbed her and hit InuYasha in the back sending him to fall down to the ground. Kouga then ran towards him only to be dogged and hit the same way too.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed fighting as hard as she could to get away from Santo, but it was no use.

"Kagome…." InuYasha said as he slowly got up to almost loose his balance.

"Well now gentle men I bid you farewell. Now that I have what I came for…" With that he took off, Kagome still in his arms.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed again.

InuYasha, with Kouga at his heals, ran after them only to find them long gone. Something shiny caught InuYasha's eye when he stopped. Bending down he picked it up in his hand. Whenhe opened it and looked inside his face went white.

"Where did they go? I am not going to let him get away with _my_ Kagome!"

"North"

"What did you say slave?" Kouga asked.

"I said that they went to the North." InuYasha hadn't looked up from his hand.

"Why would he take her there?"

"I will explain on the way, but now get your butt moving. We have to go now if we are going to save her!" InuYasha said still not looking up.

"Fine lets go. By the way what is that?" Kouga said when he finally noticed InuYasha looking at something in his hand.

InuYasha held out his hand and in it was the locket that he had given to Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry this is a short chapter , but at least things will make a bit more sense. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely confidential. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Also Santo is mine I made him up, so ha!

Chapter Six

_A secret past reviled_

Kouga had put his second in command in charge of the Kingdom while he was gone. The second in command, Ginta, had asked Kouga if an army should go with to save Kagome, but InuYasha said that would be a bad idea.

According to InuYasha, the more people that came with, the more that would die. Also if they were to bring an army Santo would easily see where they were, plus it would take more time. Kouga was an idiot and stubborn, but he had to admit that InuYasha had thought this out. Plus InuYasha seemed to know what they were up against, which was a little advantage.

As Kouga and InuYasha ran through the forest to find Kagome and that Santo person Kouga said what had been on his mind for the whole day.

"How do you know this Santo creature and why was he after _my_ Kagome?"

InuYasha just sighed, but had expected that this would come up. "Ok, this is what happened."

"First off it started before I had met Kagome. It turns out that she, as you know, is the princess of the South. Well the king of the north had seen her and thought that she would make a nice wife. He proposed to her several times, but each time she had said no. Then while she was walking on the beach on day she found me washed up on the shore barley alive. So she helped and saved me."

"She should a let you die" Kouga commented. InuYasha gave him a n evil stare but continued.

"Anyway one day the king returned and said that whether or not she wanted to she was going to marry him, or become the sacrifice to their so called god. Kagome refused and was then about to be taken to the North by that bastard Santo, but I had severely wounded him. As you can see the king sent him who you would think by now would have given up on her, but he hasn't I guess. I believe that if we don't get there soon he really will have Kagome sacrificed if she doesn't marry him."

With that both InuYasha and Kouga doubled their speed in the hopes of reaching Kagome before it was to late.

Kagome awoke with a pounding head ach. She tried to sit up to realize that her hands and feet were tied with two red silk ribbons. There was also one that hung loosely around her neck; she could only guess what that was for.

As Kagome sat there against a tree, '_wait! What am I doing out here? Where am I!' _Kagome thought to herself. Then it hit her, the kidnapping, the man hitting her on the back of the head so that she would stop squirming. The man, '_Santo! Where was he?'_

Kagome quickly looked around trying to find him with no success. When she didn't see him she started to try to untie the ribbon around her hands using her mouth.

"Now, now a princess shouldn't behave like that. Especially one with your status." A man's voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Santo standing behind her, a huge smile on his face.

"You will never get away with this" Kagome said. She knew that it sounded kind of corny, and he was most likely expecting it. When he started laughing she new that she was right.

Santo reached down and grabbing her arm picked her up and started to half walk half drag her.

"Princess if we hurry we can make it to the castle by sundown."

"How long was I out?" Kagome was obviously stunned. Normally it took about a week or so to get from the West castle to the North castle.

"One night." Santo answered.

"But then how…."

"You forget, I am not fully human anymore."

"How can that be, what are you?" It was impossible for a human to become anything else, wasn't it?

"It is called resurrection. That puppy had hurt me so bad that it killed me, and the great lord brought me back!"

"But that isn't possible, is it."

"The lord had given me this…" and with that Santo stopped and pointed to his forehead. On it when Kagome looked carefully was a little pink glow.

"Is that…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Yes it is a shard of the Shikon no Tamma. The great lord possesses the rest, and he brought me back just to serve him and the king. That proves that I was of use and a loyal follower." Santo looked to happy with himself for comfort and Kagome just decided that it would be better if just stay quiet, after all this man came back from the dead.

"What are we wasting time for, come on wench we have to get going." With that he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Without another word he started to run and was gone in a blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope you like it so far. This has to be the shortest chapter i have ever written, sorry. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely coincidental. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Also Santo is mine I made him up, so ha!

Chapter Seven

_Plan to Rescue Kagome_

InuYasha and Kouga arrived just outside the wall of the King's castle. They hadn't had mush trouble getting there, but now the problem was how to get in. Both InuYasha and Kouga new that Kagome was in there, but they also knew that Santo was too.

"Now what puppy?" Kouga asked as they were looking up.

"They most likely have guards on the other side, so going over isn't an option. They also probably have guards at all the doors and windows, so…" InuYasha's turned his head to the left and the right looking for something that would help, and then he saw it.

"Over there" InuYasha said tilting his head to a group of people.

"Oh hell no, I am not going to dress in that!" Kouga said when he saw what the people were wearing.

"Fine then stay behind" InuYasha said as he started to walk towards the people.

"Oh crap." Kouga said as then fallowed InuYasha.

InuYasha and Kouga walked through the gate with no trouble. They had on white puffy sleeved shirts that had a black vest over it, with the crest for the North on it. Their pants were also black with matching knee high boots. They had on hats with a wide brim and a feather sticking out.

"I look like an idiot" Kouga said as they walked threw the hall ways of the castle.

"We both do, now shut up and walk."

"So why are we dressed like this?"

"Because it is the outfit of the inner guard. Now just shut up and help me find Kagome's room!"

They continued to walk threw the halls in vain. They had no idea where Kagome was. Even with their highly advanced sense of smell they were having trouble.

'_If that bastard does anything to her I will kill him' _InuYasha thought as they walked.

Kagome was in the throne room waiting to see the King. She didn't have to wait long before she was called before the King.

When Kagome entered the room she saw a man sitting on the throne.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i went back and reread the chapters and i want to appologise for not really changing the sceen to well. i had had it with a line, but had gotten rid of that. So now i think that i have found a way to fix that. Once again i am sorry if anyone got confused at all. i would also like to mention that i am trying to make the chapters longer.I am sorry if they are to short, but we have finals comming up so i haven't had time. But on the bright side i am trying to update reguarly. anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely accidental. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Chapter Eight

_Night of the New Moon_

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled burst into the thrown room in time to see Kagome standing there her eyes wide open and in shock. The king was holding her chin up and kissing her!

InuYasha stood there as shocked as Kagome, until Kagome slapped the king. The king was taken aback by this sudden behavior, and in anger slapped her. Kagome fell back into InuYasha's arms, who had snapped out of it and ran to help her.

"How dare you, you little bitch!" the king yelled at her then looked at InuYasha. "And you, you dare show your face here? I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"You will regret that you didn't and I will make you pay for what you just did to Kagome!" InuYasha said about to kill him until Kagome spoke.

"Naraku I had told you before that I like you as a friend, not thing more. Why did you have to do this?" Kagome turned around from facing InuYasha to look at Naraku. "Why did you have to do this?" the tears were falling from her eyes freely now. "I don't love you, I told you that I love InuYasha"

"What!" Kouga yelled from the doorway. He had come in at the time when InuYasha had caught Kagome from hitting the floor. InuYasha just looked evilly into Naraku's eyes.

"I suppose that you love her as well puppy, ha well then both of you will die!"Naraku yelled, "Guards!"

It seemed like guards just appeared out of nowhere. InuYasha, Kagome, and Kouga were all surrounded in a matter of seconds. "Take them to the dungeons, but prepare dearest Kagome for her meeting with The Great One"Naraku said.

Kagome clung to InuYasha while he and Kouga fought with the guards, but there was no hope. While Kouga and InuYasha were fighting Santo snuck behind InuYasha and knocked him out while grabbing Kagome in the process. Kouga tried to go save Kagome only to get knocked out too.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as InuYasha and Kouga were taken to the dungeons and her to a tower.

&&&&&&

InuYasha awoke to one of the worst headaches that he had had in a long time. Sighing he looked around to the nice and gloomy sight of the dungeons. _'joy, how do I get myself into these things_' InuYasha thought as he tried to move his hands only to find them chained above his head.

InuYasha herd a grunt and turned to see Kouga there, and not in a better position. From what it looked like it seemed that their hats, capes, and vests had been taken away. But that was more of a blessing then a punishment. The only downer was that the swords were gone to.

"Where are we?" Kouga asked when he finally became fully awake.

"We are in the dungeon of course, where do you think we are wolf?" InuYasha stated obviously.

"Well _sorry_…" Kouga said. Looking up at the chains he tried to move his arms but to little success. "Why the hell won't they budge!" He was now getting mad at the chains and was trying to pull them off the wall. Once again he didn't get that far.

"You won't get free that way." A low voice said from the dark shadows of the dungeon.

"What do you mean?" Kouga was now furious at the chains. He was basically on the wall pulling against them.

A tall man dressed all in black stepped out of the dark. It took only one glance to know that it was Naraku. "They are called demon chains. Surly you have heard of them?"

"Your talking about the chains that when restraining a demon are unbreakable, but if restraining a human is as week as twine." InuYasha said. He had figured it out from watching Kouga, who had now given up on trying to break the chains.

"Well, well. It seems that the puppy dose know some things after all."Naraku said with a little smile. "But just knowing that isn't going to help you much. After all you should know that a demon can't break them, only a human can. Anyway, I came here to inform you about _my _Kagome."

If

* * *

Naraku hadn't had their attention before he had it now. "What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.He was getting mad and givinga glare that would have mad the toughest man shiver. 

"Why she is going to meet the great one tonight, just like I promised. He should be very happy to meet her; after all she is quite beautiful. In fact she is probably getting ready to meet him right now."Naraku smiled as he saw InuYasha and Kouga freeze.

"YOU BASTERED!" InuYasha yelled at him. He tried to get up but the chains held him back.Naraku just stood there laughing until he noticed that the chains where farther from the wall then when InuYasha been first placed there.

"Well, I will see you tonight at the offering. After all I wouldn't want to have Kagome's _precious_ _puppy_ miss her meeting with the great one."Naraku turned to walk away but stopped and said "Oh and by the way those bars are also made out of the same material as the chains."

With that he left a furious InuYasha and a shocked Kouga. "So now what inu kuso? Are we just going to let him kill Kagome?" Kouga was looking at InuYasha while he said this. Normally he wouldn't even think twice about asking a dog demon, but InuYasha did seem to know what was going on. Plus Kouga didn't know what to do.

"No" was all InuYasha said. His eyes were covered by his bangs and he was looking down.

"Well how do you suggest that we go save her hmmm? We can't really get out of here with out a human."

"We wait."

"Wait! What the hell are you talking about? How can we just sit here? Think about Kagome!" Kouga steamed. Kagome was in danger and all the mutt could do was say that they should wait!

"Just shut up and watch wolf boy." InuYasha snapped at Kouga. "See out side that window." He was now gesturing to the window up at the top of the room. It was the only one and the only thing giving some light into the room plus some torches. "It is just about sundown."

"So, your point is mutt face?"

"It is the night of the new moon."

"What dose that have to do with anything?"

"Watch." was all InuYasha said. He was looking down again, not doing anything.

"What dose this have to do with…" Kouga didn't finish his sentence. The sun just started to go down, and for some reason InuYasha's hair was changing from the shiny silver that it was to a black the shade of night. The little white triangles of ears at the top of his head were now gone and replaced by normal human ones. His claws were now normal nails and he didn't have fangs anymore. When InuYasha looked up at Kouga, Kouga saw that his eyes were no longer the golden amber that they where, but a deep violet.

"You forgot that I am half human too" With that InuYasha easily broke the chains that bound his arms. "You know, I could just leave you here wolf, but I need your help to save Kagome." InuYasha reached up and broke the chains that bound Kouga.

"Thanks" was all Kouga mumbled as InuYasha walked over to the bars. Reaching out he broke a couple of them and walked out.

"Coming wolf?" he asked. Kouga was just standing there in shock; he seemed to do that a lot these days.

"Of course, you think that I am letting you get all the credit for saving Kagome?" he and InuYasha then started to run to offering place. They had to save Kagome before anything happened to her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: There you go, now you all know who the Lord, or the King is! i was going to have it a OC, but i changed it. After i thought about it Naraku is a good choice! thank you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely accidental. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Chapter Nine

_Last Chance_

Kagome awoke once again to a head ach. _'How many times has this happened in the last couple of days?' _She asked herself. Sitting up she looked around. She was in a room with one window. It was a nice room, filled with hanging curtains everywhere. Even the floor was lined with rolls upon rolls of soft silky fabric. To top that off there were pillows everywhere, and all consisted of blues, greens, purples, blacks, and pinks.

As she got up Kagome noticed that her outfit had been changed on her. It went from the beautiful blue dress that she had had on to one that reviled a little too much for her liking. It was black and like the style of the other one, but just more risqué. The sleeves went of the shoulders and were cut so low that it gave off a nice amount of cleavage while still not showing anything. The sleeves were long, but cut at the top where it opened up from the shoulders. The actual dress hung to every single one of her curves like a glove. Around the stomach was a beltish rope that was tide in the middle with a sapphire. The rest of the rope hung to where her ankles would be. The dresses front was lifted a little in the front; enough so that you could walk but not enough that you could see the feet, while the back had a long train on it.

It was then that Kagome noticed that the whole outfit was made of an extremely flimsy material. The type that if it got wet, even though its black, you would be able to see through it. Besides that it was extremely faltering dress. _'Why me?'_ Kagome thought as she walked to the window. From there she could see almost the entire North Kingdom.

"Its already dark? But it was just morning." She was confused and frightened. Everything in her life was changing so fast, and not for the better.

"Time flies when your having fun." A cold voice came from behind her. She didn't bother to turn around. She already knew who it was. "What to you want, your _majesty?_" her words dripping with venom.

"You know that you look beautiful tonight, but then you do every night. In fact there hasn't been one night when you haven't looked beautiful."Naraku was walking up behind her slowly, like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. By the time he finished the second beautiful he was behind her. "You know, you don't have to do this." By now he was twirling a couple strands of her hair around.

"And what? Marry you?" Kagome yelled as she spun around to face him, her hair coming free with the twirl. "I told you that I don't love you. I liked you as a friend, NOT that way!" she was furious, how could he do this to her? After everything that they had gone through as children he goes and starts being a jerk!

"You have options"Naraku now had her by the chin looking up at him. "You can either marry me or go through with this. Those are you're only to choices" Kagome's eyes went big while he was talking. He had her looking into those cold eyes of his while his other hand was feeling her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!' Kagome screamed as she slapped him. She was covering her chest with her arms and tried to back away but only to meet the wall.

"I take it that you choose the second option. Very well then, that is your choice. But remember that you can change your mind."Naraku turned around and started walking away. Halfway to the door he stopped and without turning around said "Oh. You should know that I went to see your_puppy_. Do not worry he is unharmed, and I do believe that he is quite excited to see you at the ceremony tonight. Though I am not quite sure. When I told him he started to yell at me."

Kagome's eyes wentbig again, as she comprehended this latest data. _'InuYasha is going to be there' _was all that was going threw Kagome's mind at the moment.Naraku continued to walk to the door when a guard came up and whispered something to him.

"Well Kagome, it seems that it is time. GUARDS!" Naraku yelled as he walked out of the room while to men wearing the overly frilly outfits walked in. Kagome was already at the farthest wall so she couldn't back away any farther.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she desperately tried to fight them, but it was no use. "LET ME GO" she yelled as they pulled her out of the room to meet her fate.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I know short chapter again, but here is the part you have all been waiting for. I don't think that there will be many more chapters after this, but if I get enough reviews I'll write a sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely accidental. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Chapter Ten 

_Is this it?_

InuYasha and Kouga stood in a hallway trying to catch their breath. All around them lay palace guards that tried to stop them. "Ok wolf where is Kagome?" InuYasha asked while looking around for some indication.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well unlike me right now _you_ can use your nose to sniff her out." InuYasha was obviously fed up with Kouga. Before Kouga could answer they heard a scream coming from ahead of them.

"LET ME GO" followed the scream with a lot of threats and curses.

"Come on" InuYasha said as he started running toward the yelling.

&&&&&

Kagome was pulled out into the cool darkness of the night. They must have taken a back door out because there was no town, no nothing. All there was was a road that led to a cliff, and for some reason Kagome knew that she didn't want to go there. Looking around Kagome noticed that there were a lot of people, mainly guards. At the end of the cliff what looked like a plank and at the end of it was two poles.

Suddenly a man came running up to Naraku who was ahead of Kagome and whispered something. "WHAT! They escaped! Well what the hell are you waiting for? Go find them!" Naraku yelled at the poor man.

"Y-yes your majesty" he stuttered and ran away.

Naraku turned and walked up to Kagome. Once again grabbing her chin he asked "Well it seems that your little hanyo and wolf have escaped. So we will just have to hurry it up then, now won't we?" He asked. "This time you can't hit me either." He was laughing now and about to kiss her, until Kagome gave him an evil smirk then kneed him in the balls.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" one of the officials called out and ran up to him. "Are you ok?"

"Just tie her up!" he said. The guards did what they were told. They pulled the struggling and yelling Kagome to the end of the plank and tied her arms to the poles.

"Call him." Naraku told a man next to him. The man was wearing a light brown along baggy sleeved top. At the hips it split on the sides with yellow trim. He had on tight dark brown pants and belt. In the center of the belt was a ruby. His entire outfit was plain, minus the necklace of small rubies that he wore. He lifted up a shell and right as he was about to blow into it he was interrupted by a yell.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled as he came up the path. He had a sword that he had taken from a guard, as had Kouga. InuYasha froze at what he saw. Kagome was tied between two poles at the end of a long path that extended over a cliff.

Hearing her name she turned her head to see InuYasha. Her fear turned to relief as she called for him. InuYasha tried to run towards Kagome but guards kept intercepting him.

"Call him now!" Naraku yelled. The man quickly nodded, lifted the horn to his lips again and blew. A long low sound came out that sounded more eerie then anything. The sun had gone down by now and everything was quite. Even Koga and InuYasha stopped fighting the guards, who were just standing there.

A white mist began to appear around everyone, making the moonless night even darker. No one dared to move as they waited for whatever was to come. The silence was broken by the scream of Kagome. They all looked over to her to see what could only be described as a monster. It was purple with long arms, horns, and blood red eyes filled with what could only be described as lust. It eyed Kagome and gave a blood-curdling scream.

As it reached out for her InuYasha ran up and slashed at the arm. The creature screamed in pain and looked at InuYasha with blood lust. InuYasha wasted no time in cutting Kagome free as the monster quickly cleaned it's wound.

"Run!" InuYasha whispered harshly to Kagome. All he got in response was an ok and her running to where Koga was. By now most of the guards had hightailed it out of there so the was really no one to stop her.

InuYasha looked at the creature in the eyes, matching its bloodlust. The creature let out a strike at InuYasha but he dogged it. _'Damn, this would be so much easier if I weren't human. I just got to hold out till morning…. oh shit that was close!' _The creature was missing by just centimeters now. _'If I could just…that's it!' _

InuYasha jumped up as high as he could and landed on its arm. Without stopping he started to run up the arm all the way to the face where he slashed and cut. Everyone just watched in amazement as InuYasha nimbly dogged it monsters attacks. Koga noticed that InuYasha's attacks weren't doing much, but when the creature tried to hit him it got its self instead. _'That idiot, how could he think up something like…oh forget it. With any luck the damn thing will kill him along with it's self.'_

By now the thing had gouged out one of its eyes, ripped off a horn, and had scares all over its face. _'That's it…just a little bit more.' _InuYasha thought, as he swung and dogged. _'One last shot!' _jumping onto its nose InuYasha slashed at the forehead. It didn't do much to it, but the result was what he wanted. In frustration the thing slammed its hand into the forehead, breaking the skull and killing it instantly. It started to fall back into a cloud of dust, but InuYasha couldn't be seen anywhere.

'_hmm, that little puppy finally got it.' _Koga thought as they all stood there no one daring to move a muscle. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran forward breaking the silence.

"Kagome get back here!" Koga said as he chased after her. About a third of the way there Kagome collapsed to the ground over taken by tears.

"INUYASHSA!" she yelled again. By now Koga stopped and just left her there.

"C'mon Kagome lets go home." He urged her, but got no response except for her crying.

"Look!" a voice from the crowed yelled. Everyone looked up to see the sun rising and a shadowy figure with silver hair climbing over the cliff. Once it got up it started to walk towards them.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered " InuYasha!" Kagome ran towards it and it ran towards her. When the reached each other InuYasha embraced Kagome in a tight hug as they shared a passionate kiss. Neither letting go of the other.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you sooooo much! This is the last chapter, but as I said in the last chapter I will write a sequel if I get enough reviews. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, only this idea. Also this takes place in a totally fictional world any references are purely accidental. But the outfits are based off of normal fairy tale time periods.

Chapter Eleven Epilogue 

Kagome paced in her room as she replayed what happened the last week. By the time InuYasha had killed that monster Naraku had disappeared no where to be seen or heard of. To top that off everyone that was close to him in power of as a friend was either found missing or dead. Which meant that he was somewhere out there, which wasn't that nice a thought.

Then there was the kiss in front of Koga. He had surprised Kagome by how well he took it. In fact he just turned a blind eye, besides that he now own the North kingdom too. When Naraku disappeared Koga easily took it over, besides that no one was complaining about having a new King.

But that kiss, Kagome didn't know why Koga acted the way he did. After everything that he had done and his constant proclaiming of his love for her he turned a blind cheek. Kagome shook her head trying to understand, and then continued her pacing. _'What is taking them so long! _ _I mean they are just talking right? Koga said that he wanted to talk to InuYasha about the whole thing, but it wouldn't take this long would it? Argggg I can't take the suspense any more! What is going on down there!" _Kagome was about to blow her lid when the door opened.

"Lord Koga would like to see you me lady." A young maid said while she held the door open.

"Thank you." Was all Kagome answered as she basically ran toward the thrown room. When Kagome reached the room she was sort of shocked to see Koga and InuYasha just standing there. No one was yelling, nor were either black or blue.

"Kagome?" Koga asked as he took his seat at his throne.

"Yes…"

"Do you love this mutt?" Koga gestured to InuYasha an InuYasha gave him a death glare.

"Yes" there was neither hesitation nor uncertainty in her voice as she said that. It was at that moment that he knew the ultimate wedding present for her.

With a deep sigh Koga continued "Well I do have some bad news for you then. He is indeed a slave, and it is so that a slave can't marry royalty…" He held up a hand to stop any protests that were about to come up. " But because of the circumstances I believe that a certain change is in order. I will honor my countries laws, but some sort of sacrifice must be made."

Koga paused for a while as he saw the anticipation on Kagome's face." InuYasha I give you an offer of night hood. If you take this offer then you will no longer be a slave to this castle, but you will be a slave to this country. You will be a officer of this country, to serve it and its people. In exchange you will be in charge of keeping the princess Kagome save for the rest of her life. You will never allow any harm to come to her.

That's is the same with you Kagome. You will have to say by InuYasha. He will be your personal bodyguard. This will also mean that we have reached an agreement as powerful as a marriage between our two countries, and I expect it not to be broken. Do you both except?"

"Yes my lord." Kagome said as she bowed.

"Yes…" InuYasha said not bowing or anything.

"Good we have an agreement. But Kagome remember that you can always change your mind, and if she dose dog boy you go back to being a servant. I am clear?"

"Of course." Kagome and InuYasha turned and started to walk out the door, both hand in hand. _'I hope that your happy Kagome. With this new life, this life that you have chosen.' _

&&&&&&&&

Kagome and InuYasha walked in the courtyard of the castle by the ocean in Kagome's home country, hand in hand. As they walked the path they reached the beach that led out to the ocean.

"Do you remember? This is where we said good bye." Kagome said as they stood there.

"I try not to." InuYasha said as he looked down at the ground.

"But it don't matter. We are both here now, from now till forever." Kagome spun and looked at InuYasha in the eyes. Her eyes shone with happiness and love. InuYasha retuned it with a soft look.

"Yes, from now until forever. That reminds me Kagome, I think that you dropped this a while ago." InuYasha reached into his jacket pocket and took out the locket.

"This is just like before…" Kagome started as she turned around so that he could put it on her. When he finished Kagome turned again to look at him in the eyes again. "…But this time your not leaving. So we won't ever be separated like that again!" She hugged InuYasha in a tight hug, one that was never to be released.

"No never again." InuYasha stated as he returned the hug.

"And we will life ever after?"

"Yes, _ever after._" InuYasha Lifted up her chin and kissed her passionately.

_The end…?_

A/N: Thank you! That was my first attempt at a fanfiction! I know that it was sort of a loose ending so once again I will write a sequel if I get enough reviews, so please review! But till then the end.


End file.
